


my opinions on danganronpa ships

by ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud/pseuds/ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud
Summary: im bored





	1. saiouma

saiouma

i think that the crack-ish fics for this ship are the best. i ship it quite a bit and it was my very first v3 ship so its kinda special to me. the cannon scenes are P A I N but *screams* ya know? 

8/10 for the fics because there is so much of it and in all of the thousands of saiouma fanfics on AO3 theres definatly some good ones

7/10 for cannon. the pure angst of each scene they are in together crushes my heart but i love pain. the chances of saiouma ever being cannon are like 0.00000000002 but let a women **_hope_** (hahaha i am so funny and sexy)

16/10 for the fanart. i see adorable saiouma art all the time so im a very big fan. keep being poggers saiouma artists B)

final rating

9/10


	2. kuzupeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers and shit for dr2

kuzupeko

what do you mean its not offically cannon??? i actually ever seen either of their free time events so i cant really guage how well they would do in a relationship but the childhood friends/peko being adopted by the yukaza is kind cute. i like fuyuhiko so seeing him react to peko's exucution was really interesting.

19/10 for cannon. it is cannon.

?/10 for fanfic. ive never read a kuzupeko fic but yeah T-T

7/10 for fanart. the fanart ive seen of them pop up is really cute (especially them being domestic and shit-) but ive never activly looked for it.

final rating

7/10


	3. komahina

komahina

oh god oh god yes yes yes yes yes iove it i love it. this. this is it. all i want is,,, this. this was the very first ship i started shipping. ~~tho there was that one time when i was almost finished thh and i saw like a page from the limbless hajime doujin (not one of the sex ones, the one where hajime is trying to hold the ball) and thought it was cannon and that after makoto escaped the academy he lost his limbs in the outside and nagito was his weird sister and was the protag of the next game (honestly that would be really pogchamp, not the smut part but nagito being the protag and being makotos sister) so yeah~~

9/10 for cannon. when nagito was tied up, despair disease, funhouse, nagitos video, postgame, the official art. what more evidence do i need?

8/10 for fanfic. ive read really good shit but since theres soooo much theres more bad than good :((((((

1000000000000/10 for fanart. i just really like the fanart of them.

final rating

10/10


	4. amasai

amasai

started shipping this like 3 days ago and chefs kiss. the chemistry. the aesthetic. THE FLUFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!! i am in desperate need of more fics of them inside the killing game plz i beg of u.

6/10 for cannon. rantaro died wayyyyyy too early to properly discern his personality and that makes me very sad but i still think they would be great for each other :((((((((((

5/10 for the fanfics. not enough of them in the killing game :(( but them being domestic is adorable <3333333333333333333

4/10 for the fanarts. not enough >:(((((((((((((((((

final rating

8.5/10


End file.
